


Here I am

by Vixen_Nikki



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen_Nikki/pseuds/Vixen_Nikki
Summary: AU short one shot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 3





	Here I am

**AUTHOR’S NOTE: Hey guys! Here’s just a cute little one shot I came up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it, that is the property of the lovely Rumiko Takahashi. The song belongs to Bryan Adams, it’s titled “Here I Am”.**

**Anything underlined is a flashback, while italics are thoughts and dialogue.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Here I am - this is me** **  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am - it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true**  
  
Kagome stood outside a pair of large elegant double doors fiddling with the delicate lace over her face. _Why did I let him talk me into making all of this so extravagant?_ She thought. _"Are you ready?"_ It was Inuyasha. _"As ready as I'll always be."_ She replied. _"Don't worry, I can see how happy he makes you. Even if he is a stuck up ice man."_ He said trying to calm her nerves. _"This is your big day. Enjoy it." "You're right!"_ She stated confidently. She linked arms with her best friend as music started to play and the double doors began to open.  
  
 **It's a new world - it's a new start** **  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day - it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am **  
**Here I am**  
  
As she walked down the aisle towards her future: she laid eyes on the love of her life waiting at the alter. She began to remember how they came to fall in love. After high school she and her friends split ways to go to college. She came to find that not only did she not have many friends at her new college, but Inuyasha's elder brother attended there as well. Having little friends and a need to be tutored she and Sesshomaru began the long road to falling in love. _It took so long for him to tell me how he felt. I can't believe just how far we've come._ She thought to herself. After three years of dating and fighting, he finally proposed to her on the day of her graduation from med school. His reason for waiting… _"I wanted you to finish med school before settling down. Even then, I know you'll want to get your career started."_ She loved him so much the wait was easy.  
  
 **Here we are - we've just begun** **  
And after all this time - our time has come  
Ya here we are - still goin' strong  
Right here in the place where we belong **  
  
As they neared the end of the aisle and Inuyasha gave her away; she could see her future in front of her. She could see them living together with their future children happily. She would further her medical career and him his business career. They would take on the world together.  
  
 **It's a new world, it's a new start** **  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you**  
  
Sesshomaru gently took her veil in his hand and raised it over her head to reveal her face. As he grabbed her hand in his and they said their vows, tears came to the guests watching.  
  
 **Here I am** **  
Yeah, here I am  
Here I am  
Yeah  
Waiting for you**  
  
 **Here I am, this is me** **  
There's no where else on earth I'd rather be  
Here I am, it's just me and you  
And tonight we make our dreams come true**  
  
As they took turns saying their vows, Kagome could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as he slid the ring on to her slim finger, she felt like she would burst with joy. As she said her vows to him, he never took his golden eyes away from her cobalt ones. She had his full undivided attention. There was no one else there. Just the two of them in their own little world. No one else mattered.  
  
 **Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start** **  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you**

  
She was so focused on him she almost missed the priest say "You may kiss the bride!" Once again their eyes connected and everyone else disappeared as Sesshomaru gently grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss saying...  
  
 **Oh, it's a new world, it's a new start** **  
It's alive with the beating of young hearts  
It's a new day, it's a new plan  
I've been waiting for you  
Here I am  
Here I am**  
  
As they parted everyone cheered for the newlyweds. She linked her arm with his and they began the walk down the aisle together towards the small car waiting to take them on their honeymoon. One of which Sesshomaru wouldn't tell her about; it was a surprise. As they got into the car Kagome took a last look at everyone crowding the church doors; she knew her future was bright and she was ready to welcome it openly.

**Here I am, next to you** **  
And suddenly the world is all brand new  
Here I am, here I am, where I'm gonna stay  
Now there's nothin' standin' in our way**

**Oh, here I am**  
Here I am  
This is me


End file.
